1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skincare cosmetic compositions having a moisturizing effect. More specifically, the present invention relates to an emulsified cosmetic composition that contains an oil having a specific inorganic-organic-balance (IOB), a pulverized agar gel, a plate-like powder, and a moisturizing agent, so that it can have a long-lasting moisturizing effect without stickiness, and give an excellent shiny complexion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The water content of the skin stratum corneum is closely related to the maintenance of skin health and to the defense function against various external stimuli and plays an important role in preventing skin from aging and in maintaining moisture and smoothness (“Keshouhin Seibun Yougo Jiten (Dictionary of Cosmetic Ingredient Terms) 2008”, SUZUKI, Kazunari, 2008, CHUOSHOIN Publishing Co., Ltd., page 71). The water content of the corneum is usually controlled by natural moisturizing factors (NMFs) and lipid membranes. However, their function is easily reduced by aging or external stimuli, and therefore it is important to supplement moisturizing components with moisturizing cosmetics so that the water content of the skin can be kept normal.
Many of moisturizing cosmetics conventionally used contain a water-soluble polyhydric alcohol such as propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol or glycerin as a moisturizing agent. Unfortunately, such moisturizing cosmetics containing a water-soluble polyhydric alcohol have a sticky and a thick feel, although they exhibit a moisturizing effect, and moisturizing cosmetics containing such a general-purpose, water-soluble, polyhydric alcohol have the disadvantage that the persistence of the moisturizing effect is weak (see Patent Document 1, paragraph 0002).
JP-A 2006-131520 discloses that when a polyether adduct of a polyglycerin having a specific structure is added as a moisturizing agent alone or in combination with a conventional moisturizing agent, a moisturizing effect can last without stickiness.
JP-A 2007-210959 discloses a skin external preparation that has, by using a quince seed extract as a thickener, non-sticky and a light feel even when it has a high content of a moisturizing agent so as to increase moisturizing effect.
JP-A 2004-175677 discloses an aqueous gelatinous composition that contains a dispersion of spherical silicone particles in addition to a moisturizing agent and a water-soluble polymer (thickener), so that it has a dewy, light feel and good spreadability.
As described above, various attempts have been made to suppress the stickiness caused by moisturizing agents such as polyhydric alcohols and to improve the feeling of use, and some of them are successful to a certain extent. However, there is still a problem in which the resulting shiny sensation is weak particularly when conventional oil-in-water emulsions containing a moisturizing agent are applied, and there is no conventional technique capable of solving this problem.